Red Hot, HOT
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Jane se percata de lo que sucedio entre Lisbon y Mashburn y va a reprocharle.  Que le contesta Lisbon?
1. La pregunta

Ya quisiera yo que esto pasara! Pero bueno... solo en fan fics.. al menos por ahora. Enjoy it. xD

* * *

Red Hot, HOT, HOT

Lisbon llegó a las oficinas del CBI con sonrisa en su rostro. Se detuvo en la sala de descanso.

Lisbon: "Buen dia." Dijo sonriendo. "Voy por café. Quieres Van Pelt?"

Van Pelt: "No, gracias. Ya tomé."

Lisbon: "Ok." Dijo retirándose a la cocina.

Jane la observó desde el sofá. Vio todos sus movimientos. Se quedó pensativo un momento. Fue tras ella. Se apoyó en la pared de la cocina con los brazos cruzados mientras la veía prepararse el café.

Jane: "Estás muy contenta."

Lisbon: "Y que con eso? No puedo estar contenta algún día?"

Jane se quedó algo serio. Más bien, triste.

Lisbon se volteo para mirarlo con la taza de café en las manos y cuando vio la expresión de Jane, se preocupó un poco.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?"

Jane vaciló un momento.

Jane: "Estoy bien." La miró a los ojos. "Buen provecho." Dijo apartando la mirada y decidido a irse de la cocina.

Lisbon: "Muchas gracias." Dijo luego de dar un sorbo a su café.

Jane paró en seco y cerró los ojos. Sentía que iba a explotar si no le decía lo que sentía en esos momentos. Se volteo y la miró.

Lisbon lo miró algo intrigada. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de "aja?"

Jane: "No puedo creerlo."

Lisbon: "No puedes creer que?" Dijo ahora mas confundida.

Jane: "Que te hayas acostado con Mashburn!"

Lisbon: "Que? Yo no me he… Por qué rayos dices eso?"

Jane: "Por qué es cierto. El solo te usó. Que no has visto como es? Ustedes las mujeres son tan masoquistas." Dijo evidentemente celoso.

Lisbon no quiso desmentirlo.

Lisbon: "Walter te dijo algo?"

Jane: "No tiene que decírmelo. Si se ve que la pasaste fantásticamente anoche. A veces odio ver las cosas a simple vista."

Lisbon: "Jane… no sé porque te molestas. Además, en que te concierne eso a ti?" Dijo ahora molesta.

Jane: "Claro que me concierne!"

Lisbon: "Oh si, por qué?"

Jane: "Pues por qué…" Paró en seco.

Lisbon: "Por qué?"

Jane: "Porque me importas. Porque me preocupo por ti. No quisiera que el imbécil te hiciera daño."

Lisbon: "Que lindo, Jane, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Estoy bastante grandecita ya." Dijo colocando la taza en el counter. "Fin de la conversación." Añadió. Se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

Jane la agarró por el brazo para detenerla. La atrajo hacia su pecho y sin dudarlo, la besó en los labios. Lisbon abrió los ojos como platos, puso su brazo entre ella y el pecho de Jane, pero no por mucho tiempo. Se dejó llevar por el beso y terminó cerrando los ojos y rodeando el cuello de Jane con sus dos manos.

Jane apartó sus labios de los de ella unos centímetros.

Jane: "Ahora dime, en que brazos te sientes mejor?" Susurró.

Lisbon: "Estas loco. Como te atreves?"

Jane: "Contesta mi pregunta."

Lisbon: "No sé. Creo que solo con esto, no puedo opinar." Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. "Hay trabajo, Jane." Dijo apartándose de sus brazos y yéndose a su oficina.

Jane metió sus manos en los bolsillos y sonrió un poco. Luego se mordió el labio inferior al pensar como seria tener a Lisbon desnuda en sus brazos.


	2. La respuesta

Jane entró a la oficina de Lisbon y se tiró literalmente en su sofá.

Lisbon: "Vas a estropearlo."

Jane: "No como quisiera." Dijo dando una mirada picara a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Deja de mirarme así." Dijo desde el escritorio algo irritada.

Jane: "Por qué?"

Lisbon: "Porque no es profesional!"

Jane: "Yo no soy profesional." Dijo desde el sofá. Ladeó la cabeza. "Estas nerviosa, por qué?"

Lisbon: "No lo estoy."

Jane: "Oh si lo estás. Sin embargo, con Mashburn no lo estabas."

Lisbon: "Tu que sabes."

Jane: "Te encanta tener el control, Lisbon. Con Mashburn quizás lo tuviste, pero conmigo, dudo que corras la misma suerte." Dijo sentándose esta vez cruzando una pierna y descansando el codo en el brazo del sofá.

Lisbon: "Ja, ja, ja!" Rió sarcásticamente. "Perdona sabes."

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja.

XXX

A las siete de la noche, Lisbon estaba aún con mucho trabajo en su escritorio. Escuchó un ruido extraño en su oficina. Levantó la vista y vio un helicóptero de juguete sobrevolando cerca del tablero de ajedrez. Ella enarcó las cejas. "_Y esto de donde salió?_" Pensó. Nunca había visto el juguetito en las oficinas del CBI y le estuvo curioso que entrara justamente a la suya.

Vio como el helicóptero salió de la oficina y sobrevoló el pasillo. Se levantó de su escritorio y lo siguió. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en frente de la puerta abierta del ático del CBI.

Jane: "Hey."

Lisbon: "Vaya, si que tienes entretenimiento acá arriba. Me espías ahora con un helicóptero de juguete."

Jane aterrizo el helicóptero en el suelo. De un golpe escondió la antena en el control remoto y lo coloco encima de una mesa de madera pegada a la ventana de cristal.

Jane: "Estoy cansado mentalmente y aburrido."

Lisbon: "Pues yo no estoy nada de aburrida, Jane. Tengo mucho trabajo."

Jane: "Necesitas relajarte."

Lisbon: "Ya me relaje anoche."

Jane abrió un poco la boca.

Jane: "Golpe bajo."

Lisbon: "Bye, Jane."

Jane se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella.

Jane: "Espera, no te vayas."

Lisbon: "Que quieres?" Preguntó al verlo detenerse en frente de ella con cara de cachorro abandonado.

Jane: "Te quiero a ti." Dijo sin abandonar la expresión del rostro. "No me has contestado la pregunta. Quiero la respuesta hoy mismo." Dijo esta vez sonriendo.

Lisbon: "Eso no es cuando tu digas, sino cuando a mi me plazca." Lo miró desafiante. "Y en estos momentos, no gracias." Dijo volteándose para regresar a su oficina.

Jane: "Lucha de poderes. Me agrada."

Lisbon: "Vete a tu casa a dormir, Jane!"

Jane: "Miedosa." Susurró.

Lisbon se volteo.

Lisbon: "Que dijiste?"

Jane: "Yo? Nada." Dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Lisbon: "Repítelo."

Jane miró a los lados sin mover la cabeza.

Jane: "No dije nada."

Lisbon: "Aja. Yo no soy miedosa, Patrick Jane." Dijo ahora caminando hacia él.

Jane: "Demuéstralo."

Lisbon se volteó nuevamente y cerró la puerta del ático del CBI. Miró a Jane con picardía y se quitó la blusa en frente de él. El observaba cada movimiento con detenimiento y no paraba de sonreírle.

XXX

Ahora los dos estaban acostados desnudos y abrazados el uno del otro en el piso del ático del CBI entre las sabanas y almohadas que Jane había traído de su casa. Jane estaba boca arriba y Lisbon sobre su costado izquierdo abrazando a Jane.

Jane: "Quien tuvo el control?"

Lisbon: "Yo por supuesto."

Jane: "Oh, sí, claro. Quien era la que estaba gimiendo y gritando '_más fuerte, mas fuerte_.'" Dijo susurrando en el oído de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Oh, cállate."

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Jane: "Ahora dime, en que brazos te sientes mejor?" Dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Aun no lo decido."

Jane: "Mmmm… Necesitas un poco más de tiempo o un poco mas de prueba?"

Lisbon: "Un poco de ambas."

Jane se volteó de costado hacia Lisbon y besó sus labios nuevamente. Pasó sus dedos acariciando su cuello y su hombro.

Lisbon: "Jane, tengo… que… bajar." Dijo entre besos.

Jane: "No… me has… contestado…" Dijo de igual forma.

Lisbon: "Te dije… que no se… aun…"

Jane esta vez se colocó encima de ella y la besó intensamente en los labios. La agarró por el cabello suavemente y besó su cuello. Bajó su mano libre por el pecho y el torso de Lisbon hasta llegar a su zona sur.

Lisbon: "En los tuyos! En los tuyos!"

FIN


End file.
